poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A War in Hollow Bastion
They saw Metal and the others fighting Shoutmon: We'll help! Tikal: Guys! Behind you! They are fighting the Heartless and the Nobodies, Metal and Final left Metal: Fuyunyan is at the Bailey! You better go there! Shoutmon: Okay! They went off and saw the Heartless army Shoutmon: Wow! Meanwhile Metal and the Other's are fighting the Heartless, even the 3 bird are fighting Metal: Think you can handle this many? Choas: Yeah. I have alot of work from them. Metal: Well... Than that'll have to be the one I take care of. Choas: Why? Are you gonna fight? They are fighting them, and then Choas encounter Sephiroth Choas: Sephiroth? I knew it I would find you for him! Sephiroth: I Understand that you and cloud are looking for me. Choas: That's right. Once I got rid of you, the darkness will go away from Cloud. Sephiroth: Can you do that for him? That darkness comes from his own dark memories. Do you think cloud would erase his past? Choas: Enough! Sephiroth: Face it- he'll turn his back on the present and live in the past. Because the light of the present is too much! Choas: You don't know him! Rouge: Choas! Choas: Rouge! Sephiroth: I know. Because... I am him. He disappeared, Choas left Gemerl: Choas! Then the Heartless Appeared, so he fights them Back to our Heroes Shoutmon: Metal, everyone. We're coming! They went off to help them, but Fuyunyan stop them Fuyunyan: Okay, you guys! You better go find you're friends. Gumdramon: But Metal and the others are our friends too! Fuyunyan: Don't worry! There's already lot of help here. We'll take care of this fight. Damemon: But... We promise... Metal, I'll be there. Fuyunyan: Jibanyan! Whisper! Komasan! Komajiro! USApyon? Take them and get going! Shoutmon: Everyone, please.. we need to have some time to find you, okay. Their Yo-Kai friends knows that cannot leave Metal and the Others to fight without them, so they got a plan Jibanyan: Fuyunyan! I think we understood! Whisper: We'll search for our friends! Fuyunyan: Okay, just be careful! Komajiro: You'll be careful, too! Gumdramon: Wait, hold on, you guys! He look at Fuyunyan Komasan: Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, do as you're told, Zura! USApyon: You're coming with us rather you like it or not, Dani! Whisper: Come on, you gotta be a nice, whis. He wink he's eye and they know what they mean Damemon: Right. Shoutmon: Okay. Gumdramon: Sure. Whisper: Well then, let's go! They went off to save Metal and the others Shoutmon: Sorry, Fuyunyan! Komasan: We have to do this, Zura! Whisper: Hope you will forgive us, Whis. They left 4 Years ago A black Coated person is typing on the Computer and went to the Door, he step on the Panel and it created an Underground secret passage, he went there and it began to close, he's walking down and down ?????: (Voice) Master Wisemon. Regarding the experiment I presented the other day... With your permission, I'd like to proceed to see my human partner at the Human World and- Lucemon: (Voice) My Partner forbidden it! Forget about this talk about Digimon, Digital World, and the hearts all worlds. That place must not be defiled! ???? (Voice) But, Master Wisemon. I've been thinking.... Wisemon: (Voice) Cherubimon... Those thought are best be forgotten. A mysterious person made it to the room, and he sit down and look at something ????: It has been far too long, Friends He look at Three armors with a Shield, Rod and a Sword Meanwhile Caturamon is walking UlforceVeedramon: (Voice) Caturamon! Caturamon! Caturamon: I'm over here. And what do you want? UlforceVeedramon: Where's Lord Apocalymon? I want to speak with him. Caturamon: He went to his Usual spot. UlforceVeedramon: The Chamber of Repose. Caturamon: Maybe you should go see him or his partner. UlforceVeedramon: Don't you dare, make me laugh! (Sigh) Look like I have no choice, but to wait. Boy, why is he never around when I need him? It's almost as if he knows I'm looking for him. He left ????: You know, I don't like that one either. What about you, Milo? What do you think? Caturamon: Eavesdropping me now? Cause it's not very good to do that to do that? And why are you here. You and Shurimon were tasked to recruit more members. Have you forgot, or were you goofing off? ????: No way! I'm doing my job. I'll have you know, I found one just yesterday. "Leopard's Something. That puts the Organization's Digimon count 11. And since I've been working so hard, I had Dynasmon take my place for the day. I need to have some rest for tomorrow, so I can wake up feeling nice and refreshed. Caturamon: Really? Well, then, I'll leave you to it. I have some work to do. See ya. ????: Aw, come on! Stay and talk. Isn't it the time you told me about Apocalymon's secret? How long ago was it? When a bunch of Digimon Warrior's has the power of Mystic, Warrior and Guardian's appeared and unleashed a spectacular battle. And when it was all over, all that was left was a Digimon lying unconscious without his memories. Apocalymon,... Hm. I mean Cherubimon was found by Lucemon before he evolve as Wisemon right around then, wasn't he? Caturamon:;And your point? ????: The Chamber of Repose. If you recall, that's where we spent our time researching the darkness that's risers within people's hearts. It's a graveyard that was sealed by order of Wisemon and his partner. The first thing Apocalymon did once he got rid of him was to undo the seal and build a room in the back. Even since then, he holes himself up in that room when he can, and he talks to somebody. But who? For all I know, he's the only one in that room, after he's friend and his partner have. Caturamon: Can I say something about eavesdropping? ???: I'm not eavesdropping. Couldn't hear what they were saying. Dying to find out what it was, though. You wouldn't know anything about it, would you? Caturamon: I think I would very much like to focus on my own work. As you should with yours. For we need to prepare the new facility immediately, but there are only 11 of us in the Organization Digimon. We're going to need a few more hands on deck. ????: What kind of Facility? Oh, you mean Digital Castle Oblivion? What does Apocalymon plan of doing with that place, anyway? Caturamon: He already shared his intentions with us. ????: But did you know there's something he DIDN'T share? The Chamber of Repose is part of a pair. The Chamber of Waking is the other. Another graveyard, if you do want to call it that. It was constructed by someone other like in the Real World than his partner himself. And that's where he'll find it. That's where he'll find his other "Friends" Back to the Present Shoutmon and his friends are going to help Metal and the Other, then Divermon appeared Divermon: Hey, there! You look so lively! Jibanyan: Will you move!? Shoutmon Didn't we catch you messing around in the Team Rocket's Lair? And how can a nervous Divermon would be part of the Organization Digimon's like you? He look scared Damemon: Look you don't know how to fight like us. USApyon: Of course. But we are, Dani! Divermon: You should judge another one by their appearance. They are gonna fight him Divermon (Whisper) Man, I told them they send the wrong Digimon... Shoutmon: Who is this Digimon? Whisper: You have to remember, the Organization's Digimon made up of Nobodies. Gumdramon: Oh yeah, they don't have heart. But only Data. Divermon: Seriously? We do have Hearts too? Jibanyan: Don't ever trick us? Divermon: You need to be Quite? Traitors! Shoutmon: What? Damemon: Huh? Gumdramon: What did you say? He brings out his Guitar and he's gonna fight him and then they defeated him, then he's Guitar is gone Divermon: No way! He's Fading away into water Shoutmon: Anybody in this Organization's Digimon is going to be next from me!? Gumdramon: Yikes, Shoutmon! You need to calm down! Whisper: Yeah, don't antagonize them. Shoutmon: Sorry, got a bit angry. Whisper: Now anyway, we have to go help our friends out first. Damemon: Okay, let's go. USApyon: We are coming for you, Dani! Fuyunyan: I knew it! We find you! He looks Angry to them Shoutmon: Look, Fuyunyan. We have to do this for- Fuyunyan It's fine. But... They began to smile Fuyunyan: You sure have so many friends to help. So, I guess we better all put together and finish this battle for good! All: Okay! Bushinyan: Now let's go help them! They are going to help Metal and the Other, Whisper saw a falling Boulder coming to Fuyunyan Whisper: Watch out! He save his life and got himself killed Shoutmon: Whisper! Jibanyan: Whisper! You're our friends! You gotta get up! Komasan: Please, wake up! Jibanyan: I'm sorry, I'm being mean to you. They know he's gone Fuyunyan: Oh no... USApyon: (Crying) No! Damemon: This is not happening to him... not gonna happen... to him. Fuyunyan look so angry Fuyunyan: They'll pay for what they done to him. Fuyunyan takes off his Black Coat off, and he ran off, Jibanyan and USApyon looks so angry and they ran, Komasan, Komajiro, Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon ran off to and leave Whisper behind. They're fighting the Heartless with Metal and the Other's, and they made to their friends Fuyunyan: You're okay, Digimon King? Shoutmon: I'm okay, except. But... Jibanyan: (Crying) Whisper.... Whisper: Hey!!! They saw Whisper and he's still alive All: Whisper! Whisper: Wow, that really hurt. Komasan: You're okay! Whisper: Of course I'm okay, I get hit on the head many time and even though I'm a Yo-Kai, we can't die. USApyon and Jibanyan just punch Whisper in the head Whisper: Ow! That really hurt! USApyon: Oh! Don't ever do that again! You have worried, Dani! They happy that he's alive and they saw many Heartless over there They went off and saw the Heartless stop Komajiro: Huh? USApyon: What's going on, Dani? Shoutmon: What's the matter with them? They saw the Heartless stop and then they saw a Hooded Person, he unhooded and it was Apocalymon Whisper: Look at that! USApyon: It's the one who NOT Lucemon or Quartzmon, that Fuyunyan talk about! Komasan: You mean it's his Nobody! Damemon: The Leader of the Organization 15 Digimon... Fuyunyan: Wait a minute! I remember him! Flashback started Fuyunyan: Wisemon. I have come to see you. Wisemon: I'm so glad we have to opportunity to speak like this, my friend. I'm intrigued by you hypothesis... and I'm finding it difficult to stave off the urge to test it. Still... I'm concerned about the stability of the world's. Fuyunyan: Yeah, that's what worried me too. Wisemon: The doors that appeared. The place the Heartless seek. The Digital World has been taken over by the Bad Digimon. I'm afraid my research may have brought this upon us... Then someone is knocking on the Door and then a Digimon comes ?????: (Voice) Master Wisemon. Regarding the experiment I presented the other day... With your permission, I'd like to proceed to see my human partner at the Human World and- Lucemon: (Voice) My Partner forbidden it! Forget about this talk about Digimon, Digital World, and the hearts all worlds. That place must not be defiled! ???? (Voice) But, Master Wisemon. I've been thinking.... Wisemon: (Voice) Cherubimon... Those thought are best be forgotten. It was Cherubimon and he left the room Flashback has ended Fuyunyan: I think I know him! Cherubimon! Wisemon's Apprentice! The leader of Organization 15 Digimon's is Cherubimon's Nobody! He left Shoutmon: Come on! They the Heartless are surrounded them Shoutmon: Move aside! USApyon We can't let Cherubimon leave! Gumdramon: Alright! They are going to do this together, they are fighting the Heartless and they defeated them